Why Was I Dumb Enough To Leave?
by xdreamsodarkx
Summary: Harry is transported into Neverland by a certain Fairy, though unknowing to him while sleeps. When the time comes for him to go home will he want to? Especially since the lost boys are older and certainly a lot cuter then he remembered reading about whe
1. Chapter 1

**Why Was I Dumb Enough To Leave?**

Summary: Harry is transported into Neverland by a certain Fairy, though unknowing to him while sleeps. When the time comes for him to go home will he want to? Especially since the lost boys are older and certainly a lot cuter then he remembered reading about when he was younger.

_"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you, Peter Pan. That's where I'll be waiting. "  
- **Tinkerbell**_

Chapter One

Lightning crashed outside and soon after thunder roared in the distance. It was wretched night, one of which a small child would crawl in bed with their parents and fall asleep in their mothers arms. If they had a mother that is, but Harry had no mother therefor he could not crawl in her bed and fall asleep next to her on a night like this. Though he would have had no need to, for Harry was to old for such things.Kids his age never cried to their mother when they were scared. Oh no, they would rather die.

Harry's eyes were clinched shut as he tried desperately to drown out the sound that was currently echoing in his brain.The crash of lightning was to loud for someone trying to fall asleep. He groaned in complete exhaustion as he, once again, could not fall asleep. Stumbling out of bed, Harry walked over to his dresser and grabbed his glasses that were on top of them. He slowly crept over to his door and opened it with extreme caution, trying not to wake his aunt and uncle in the room next to his. As soon as the door had opened enough for him to make it out, he squeezed past it and shut the door back.

Harry stretched as he walked down the stairs of the two story house he has lived in since he was one to get to the living room. He quickly tip-toed over to the couch and curled up on it, watching the lightning light up the sky on the other side of the window. He couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing about now, was the storm that bad where they were? Harry blinked and this time fell asleep on the couch, though not meaning to. The last thing he saw that night was another lightning crash and the sparkles of something floating in the air.

Screams echoed in his year the next morning when Harry woke up. His eyes slowly opened and he hissed as the sun shown brightly in his eyes. When he was finally able to focus on his surrounds Harry jolted up and looked around. Nothing was the same and he was one-hundred percent positive he was not in the same living room he had been in just moments before he fell asleep. Trees were everywhere and what seemed like houses as he continued to look around. _Where am I? _He quickly looked around for the screams he had heard before, not seeing anyone that could have made them. _They sounded as if they were right next to me, where could the scream had come from?_

Harry groaned as he forced himself to stand on the muddy ground, cringing as he realized he had just slept in a mud hole.

"Aarani, over here!" came a young shout.

Harry spun around just in time for a knife to stop at his neck.

"Who are you?" the boy, who he thought was Aarani, asked, keeping the knife pressed slightly against Harry's flesh.

"Harry." to say the least he was scared, after all anyone would be if a knife was turned on you by a boy you had no idea who was.

"Are you a pirate?" asked another boy, the same one that he had heard before.

"Pirate? What are you talking about?" Harry looked at the boy, eyebrow arched in confusion.

"You know the big ugly guys that carry swords around and kill children. Ha, if you don't know what a pirate is then I guess you aint one are ya?" a different boy said, hands placed firmly on his hips as he stood by a tree.

"Um. . .could you please drop the sword?" Harry glared at the boy that was still pressing the metal weapon to his neck.

"Are you against the lost boys?" asked Aarani, completely ignoring Harry's request.

"The what?" Harry took a step backwards, only to knock into someone behind him and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"GET ORF MWHE!" the boy under him began to squirm and Harry immediately jumped off him.

"Um, sorry about that." Harry grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up.

Aarani growled at the fact that Harry had never heard of the Lost Boys.

"Do you even know where you are? If you haven't heard of the Lost Boys your worthless as a pirate! And we hate pirates. We _kill _pirates." Aarani smirked at the green eyed male, glancing down at his weapon.

"Well no I don't know where I'm at. And for gods sake I'm NOT A PIRATE!" Harry glared at Aarani and the other 'Lost Boys'.

"You don't know where you are?" asked the boy who he had previously fallen on.

"No." Harry sighed and tilted his head down, not sure if he even wanted to look up at them.

"Well. . .you're in Neverland." the boy said, smiling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. I don't own Neverland, but I wish I lived there. I'm not a lost boy and I don't own them either, except Aarani he's actually mine. I'm not a pirate either and I don't own them for if I did the pirates would be slightly cleaner and they'd all be gay.

A/N: Just so everyone knows I'm going more on the movie Hook then anything else.

Chapter Two

Neverland? The Lost Boys? Pirates? Yes, Harry knew about all these things, but they're all just bedtime stories, aren't they? He remembered reading the book when he was little, only getting the chance because his cousin had wanted it at first but didn't like it from the first page. After that Vernon gave the book to Harry, well more like forcibly throwing it at him when he had fixed breakfast the wrong way that one morning.

"Neverland? Yeah right. If that was true then where's Peter Pan?" Harry glared at Aarani, resting his right hand on his hip and leaning forward slightly.

"Pan has kids. He's gone." the boy that had been standing by the tree took a step forward so that he was closer to the group, but still kept his distance.

"Then whose in charge?" Harry asked, standing up straight as he spoke.

"Thud Butt relinquished the title to me." Aarani bowed slightly as he smirked up at Harry, his right hand extended out and still clutching the knife.

Thud Butt? Well, anyone could know that name as one of the Lost Boys. Harry sighed as he realized he couldn't deny any of this anymore. No grownups were around, well none that the boys liked that is. He knew everything anyone could possibly know about Neverland and the Lost Boys, unless you lived there yourself.

A light flickered behind Aarani's head, Harry following the light with his eyes. By then the other Lost Boys, besides Aarani of course, had realized that the light a faint sound of bells were now there.

"TINK!" shouted the boy next to the tree (they'll have names soon enough).

"Hello Don't Ask!" Tinkerbell stopped fluttering her wings as she stood on the Don't Ask's shoulder to look over the other Lost Boys, "Aarani! Pirate's have been spotted making another new captain after they marooned the last one on that island!"

Aarani smirked and spun around, now standing up straight and facing the tiny fairy, "And what is this new captains name?"

Tinkerbell paced back and forth on Don't Ask's shoulder as she eyed the brunette in front of her, knife still in hand.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you Aarani. The last time you tried to kill me when you found out he was named Peter." Tink glared at the tall boy in front of her as the wretched memory of a coconut being thrown at her washed over her thoughts.

Aarani laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, the memory also running through his mind as she mentioned it.

Harry smiled as he slowly tried to sneak out from view of all the lost boys and get away from them. He needed to get out and back home, school would be starting soon and he wanted to talk to his friends again. Plus, Hedwig had been left alone in his room at the Dursley's and that wouldn't be too good as soon as they woke up.

It seemed to work since none of the Lost Boys noticed that he had slipped away, or maybe that didn't care that he had. Either way Harry didn't mind that he was finally away from the people that were trying to kill him for some unknown reason.

Harry's mind flashed back to the night before, when he had finally fallen asleep. The light Tinkerbell gave off seemed so familiar, like the light he had saw right after the flash of lightning. Was it possible that she had taken him here. But that couldn't have happened, she was only two inches tall. How could someone that small carry someone of Harry's size?

The forest was surprisingly quiet as Harry walked through it, the air hinted with salt as he grew closer to the ocean he knew was near. When he broke through an opening in the forest he gasped. All that was around were pirates. The men described by one of the lost boys, the description be completely accurate for they all were old and ugly.

Harry took a step back and hid behind a tree, watching the men closely and he couldn't help but think of Snape as being one of them.

Did Captain Hook actually die that day that Peter Pan came back? Did the crocodile finally get him after years of chasing? That couldn't have possibly happened! After all, what **would **the world be like without Captain James Hook?


End file.
